


A Midnight Cuddle Session

by theravinggamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Erotica, F/F, NSFW, Transformation, Transgender, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer
Summary: A woman summons a demon, what could go wrong?Nothing actually, they both get exactly what they want. And some cookies, delicious delicious cookies.
Relationships: OC/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Midnight Cuddle Session

It’s not every day someone manages to summon a devil, let alone one that was on friendly terms from the get go. She was tall, you couldn’t quite guess at how tall other than she was taller than you, and that was before the platform heels. Deep red skin with black eyeliner and lipstick, but with a surprisingly modest black dress with purple trim. Your eyes slowly caught the deep purple hair trailing down well into the middle of her back, and then there were the horns. At least two pairs of them jutted out from the back of her head and curled around, framing her face in an intimidating but welcoming fashion.

“Well now, who’s the little cutie who summoned me?” She said, her voice was surprisingly bubbly and sweet, like someone who would invite you in for cookies on a cold winter day. “A carnal desire? Some loving companionship~,” She cupped your chin with her soft fingers, with a grip firm enough to move your head, but gentle enough for you to escape if you wanted. “Or perhaps something harder, more personal, for someone who needs just a bit of affection and affirmation.”

“T-That last one!” you squeaked out nervously. Her lips curling up into a very enthusiastic smile as she moved her hand up to pat your head ever so sweetly. With her free hand and just a flick of her finger, your clothes disappeared, appearing neatly folded and somehow freshly washed on a chair in the corner of your vision. 

“Oh my~” she cooed, looking at you as you sheepishly tried to hide yourself. “Such a beautiful girl, and you’ve been working on making sure everyone calls you that too~” 

“Y-Yes, I have,” you said, your voice cracking as she gently ran her fingers over your body, stopping in between your legs and gently rubbing between your hips. “A-And I.. I wanted to see if you could… maybe… get rid of… that.” You gasped a bit as she kept her fingers moving around your penis.

“Why of course dearie,” she said, her voice as sweet as honey. “I’ll make sure my adorable little summoner has a body she feels the most welcome in, even if you were already so cute I could just eat you up~!”

“Thank yoU!” you started to say before there was a soft pinch in your groin, with a comical ‘Thwap” as something hit the floor. She grinned, and moved her hand to show you what had once been your penis was now laying on the floor uselessly. 

“Now then deary, just hold me close and Mama Diavola will take care of you.” she cooed, any confusion fading as you looked into her deep black eyes. You did summon her for this after all, and your soul was certainly cheaper than the North American healthcare system. 

You nodded, any discomfort was completely gone as you felt her fingers enter you. They moved around, Diavola smiled lovingly as your body shifted and she formed a soft, completely healthy vagina between your legs. Her other hand caressed your chest, HRT had already started breast development but her hands seemed to accelerate it. Both breasts slowly ballooned out, filling out her hands nicely until the newly added weight slipped in-between her fingers. You shuddered, everything was so sensitive as she kept her fingers moving around your groin and making you gasp with pleasure. Then was the kiss, her lips meeting yours and everything becoming a hundred, no, a thousand times more intense as your hair started to grow much longer and your skin became so much smoother. 

She broke the kiss, something coming out of your mouth as she leaned back, it almost seemed translucent. Whatever it was it didn’t matter as her fingers kept working their magic on you. Another moan as you felt something start to grow out of the back of your head, her hand lifting up your head to support you through the change.

You chanced a glance downward, your skin was going to a dark purple. At least before it changed to a soft lavender, and a shot of pleasure ran through your shoulders. Diavolo smiled, and gave you another kiss and wings shot out of your back, sending more pleasure coursing through your body and getting a loud moan.

“Such a good girl,” she cooed, her hand caressing your face as a similar sensation went to just above your ass. “Now we’ll just let your tail come in and work on that~” You could barely respond as another wave of pleasure hit, and a tail was slowly brought into view. Long, a shade of lavender matching your skin with a little heart on the end of it.

Her own tail wrapped around you, and propped you up as both her hands grabbed your ass. The weight shifting and becoming more pronounced as her hands gave you a wonderfully soft derriere. You could barely think, your mind was getting lost in the pleasure as she sculpted your body to be perfect for her. A beautiful chest, a lovely bubble butt, and just the right amount of chub to keep you looking soft and adorable as she planted another kiss. 

You don’t quite remember what happened after that, other than you woke up in a loving embrace by her, somehow with a plate of fresh cookies on your nightstand. You foolishly tried to move, before her hand gently caressed your head and hinted that maybe you should lay like this just a bit longer.

After all, it was nice to have someone who would take care of you.


End file.
